Sinking to the bottom
by Lord Spaz of The Fuck Ups
Summary: Deidara is left wondering if anybody will save his sorry ass, as he slowly sinks to the bottom of the lake. No yaoi. Slight OOC.
1. Suicide

Sinking to the bottom

* * *

He stood over the cliff, completely oblivious to the outside world. The misty cold air of early spring blew his long golden hair into his face, shrouding his view of the murky water below. He stared at nothing with an apathy that made him shiver.

_No one would even notice if I jumped in and sunk to the bottom. _

The thought rung out in his mind as loud and clear as a gunshot. No one would give a rat's ass if he drowned. Sasori would have thought he got inpatient and left without him, and got killed by ANBU when he didn't return. Tobi would have felt an inkling of sadness but then soon forget after an hour. Hidan would laugh and call him a weak pussy for getting himself killed. The smug ass Uchiha would have just shrug him off, or at most mutter how much an idiot he was. He would not be missed.

_I would hurt no one by my death. I have nothing to live for besides a now dull passionless art, art that was never really impressive in the first place. I couldn't even get a small registration of existence by that damned asshole with those demonic eyes. Why bother?_

This way of thinking scared him shitless. Thinking like this lead to the eventual draining of his artistic inspiration and passion. These thoughts have drove him to such an unbearable lifeless place to live in. They were making him give up on life.

_**JUMP! **_

The thought screamed, ricocheting though his mind and causing him almost physical pain. He needed get out of this now, he couldn't live like this anymore. He inched closer towards the ledge on wobbly legs. Pile rose in his throat, threatening to make its way out of his throat. His head felt like it was going to explode, his brains would paint the cliff side and he wouldn't have to jump after all. But that was completely impossible, so he did not count that as a reliable method of suicide.

At this point, he was just a step away from plummeting to his death and drowning in the lake. He took a deep breath and braced himself for was about to come. He was terrified and was considering just heading back to camp, but the excruciating pain he was in would only follow him through the rest of the day and end up hanging over his head for the rest of his miserable pathetic life.

_No. I will not live like this. I can't do it anymore. Just jump you coward! Why am I such a pussy!? It's just one step and this will be all over. It's just one step. One step away from peace. You can do it. _

With the very last shreds of courage he possessed, he turned his vision straight ahead and moved his foot a fraction of inch. Then he jumped.

The free fall was short. The strong pull of gravity sent him closer and closer toward the water, the fear of impact made the seconds seem like minutes. Everything was in slow motion and he could barely register his current situation. There was no going back now.

The water felt like thousands of tiny icy swords were being jabbed into his body, leaving him gasping in shock. He clawed at the water, trying to stay above the increasingly colder water. This was useless and he slowly started to sink into the lake's dark murky deeps. He let go, and allowed this to happen. His conscious was starting to diminish, and he was starting to feel sluggish. His lung screamed for air, and black started to creep into his vision. Water entered his mouth as he released his last breath.

This was it. His very last moments alive. A small thought entered into the back of his mind as he fell unconscious from the lack of oxygen.

_Will anybody try to find and save me?_

* * *

**So I've been feeling moldy and down for a while and decided to write this. I know it's not the best but I am quite proud of it. Don't worry, I will write a second part to this where Sasori saves his sorry ass. I'm sorry if this is too short. I have such a short attention span than I can only write in small bits and pieces. So anyway please review. **


	2. Rescue

Sinking to the bottom

* * *

Sasori was left wondering where the stupid brat was. He was supposed to be awake, packed up, and ready by 5:00 AM, so they could be home from their mission by 6:00 PM. He hated be kept waiting and the brat knew it. It had already been about an hour since they were supposed to leave, and he was getting angrier by the minute.

_Once I find that irritating little pest, I'll beat him so hard that he'll won't be able to get out bed for a week!_

After about ten minutes had passed, Sasori was ready choke the brat and turn him into a puppet. With his face red with anger, Sasori made his way towards the cliff side where he felt Deidara's extremely faint chakra signature. This made Sasori worried, and he completely forgot the homicidal thoughts that he was having towards his partner just a mere second ago. The chakra signature was getting fainter by the minute.

Sasori only had one thought, and it left a sick feeling in his stomach.

_The brat could be dying…_

He then started to break out in asprint in fear that if he didn't make it time, Deidara would be dead. He had grown fond of the teen, and could not imagine a world where Deidara was not pestering him about stupid meaningless questions or engaging him in pointless debates about art. As he reached the edge of the cliff, the signature was almost non-existent. His heart nearly stopped beating in his chest as he realized what the idiot had done.

"Please god…no….no…" Sasori muttered under his breath.

He knew what he had to do to get Deidara out of the lake. He shrugged of his cloak and pulled out all of scrolls he had tucked away in his pockets. He then jumped in.

Sasori gasped at how cold the water, and realized along with near drowning, Deidara would also have hypothermia. Sasori swam where he thought he felt Deidara's signature. He then put his head in the water see if Deidara was there. He could barely make out the shape of a yellowish black figure that was sinking further and further to the bottom. It had to be Deidara!

Sasori dived down, pushing water away from his face to make himself go faster. When he reached Deidara's body, he was met with a sight that nearly made him lose his breath. Deidara was so pale that he was nearly translucent, and his lips, fingers, and toes were blue. He looked dead.

Sasori placed both arms under Deidara's arm pits, and pulled him towards the surface. Once they broke through the water, Sasori let in a gasp of air. He made his way towards the shore, and once they were in shallow water, he moved Deidara so he was carrying him bridal style. With Deidara's cold lifeless body in his arms, Sasori ran to where they had all their supplies. He laid Deidara on the ground, and tried to check for a pulse. There was none.

Sasori had very little experience in the medical field, but knew enough first aid to keep a fallen teammate alive for a few hours until they had to see a legitimate medic-nin. In this case, Deidara would need CPR to get his heart beating again and to be kept warm so he'll have a regular temperature. Sasori placed one hand in the middle of Deidara's chest and then placed the other over that hand, he then started to do chest compressions.

He then spent about ten minutes trying to save Deidara's sorry ass. With every passing second, he was starting to give up hope. There had been no signs of life in Deidara, and there was the increasing chance that Deidara was dead for good. After ten more minutes of chest compressions and rescuing breaths, Sasori gave up.

There was stinging in his eyes as he stopped and took his hands off of Deidara's chest. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling down his face, and let out an anguished cry. Grief, hatred, and anger crashed of him with the force of tsunami waves, making him slam his fist down on Deidara's chest as some sort of release. A few seconds past before he felt the cold supposedly dead body of his partner start to move. This made Sasori stop and rest his ear on above Deidara's heart, trying to hear for a beat. It was faint but something was there.

Deidara's chest started to heave, and Sasori lifted his head up from on it. Deidara then started to cough, trying to clear all the water from his lungs. Sasori lifted Deidara's head onto his lap to make it easier for Deidara to breathe. After coughing up all the water, Deidara's eyes fluttered open to find Sasori looking down at him with relief and concern. He struggled to breath for a few seconds before getting in a few shaky breaths and giving Sasori a weak smile.

"You are an idiot. " Sasori said, moving Deidara's soaked bangs out of his face. Deidara let out a weak laugh and then started to shiver. Sasori noticed this, and drabbed his dry cloak over Deidara's shaking form.

"Why did you jump off the cliff?" Sasori asked, staring down at Deidara.

"I-I…didn't want to live in this world anymore. I thought no one would missed if I died." He said quietly, trying to avoid Sasori's look of pity.

"Why did you think that no one would have missed you if you died? I would have missed you, so would have Hidan, Tobi, and the others. Hell, even Itachi would have felt like shit if you died! God damn it, Deidara! How clueless are you?!" Sasori snapped, making Deidara flinch from the anger in his voice.

A familiar burning sensation started in his eyes and tears started to cloud his vision. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling but they ended up rolling down his cheeks anyway. Sasori saw this and felt guilty, so he pulled Deidara into his lap and let him cry onto his shoulder. Deidara snaked his arms Sasori's neck and allowed the emotional dam he built release for the first time in months. He cried harder and harder as Sasori rubbed his back and murmured words of comfort in his ear. They stayed that way until Deidara finally stopped and was resting peacefully on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori nudged Deidara to see if he was awake only to get a small whine. A small smile worked its way on to his lips as he looked at Deidara's peaceful face, and for the first time in a while felt hopeful that everything was going to be okay.

He pressed his lips against Deidara's forehead and whispered a few words that he doubt Deidara will ever hear come out of his mouth when he was awake.

"I love you, brat. "

He swore saw a smile on Deidara face as he said that but then again he was probably seeing things.

* * *

**Sorry if that was too OOC but I really needed a happy ending to an otherwise sad story. Also when Sasori said he loved Deidara it wasn't really in a romantic way as more platonic. Anyway I'm sorry if it took me so long to update, alot has happened in a month. So anyway please review! **


End file.
